


How not to bake a cake

by myeonshuai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, It's awful but I tried my best i swear, M/M, tá uma bosta essa porra aqui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/myeonshuai
Summary: Yixing and Junmyeon like to bake as their couple bonding time and sometimes it gets ""dirty""
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	How not to bake a cake

**Author's Note:**

> **Ticket #92:** Yixing and Junmyeon like to bake as their couple bonding time and sometimes it gets ""dirty"".
> 
> It's awful, I hope the prompter doesn't hate me;;

They had been trying to cook for 3 hours now.

Junmyeon had agreed to cook with Yixing as soon as he was back from work, but as always, he got late. When he walked through the living room door that day, his face was seething with anger after a stressful shift, and Yixing knew that if he didn't stop thinking about work, he would keep the angry expression all day.

So, like the good husband he was, he received Junmyeon with a kiss and proposed they cook something together that Friday night. _After all, there is no way Junmyeon could get stressed while making his favorite cake next to him, is there?_

_Wrong._

Yixing, however, did not expect Junmyeon to be so stressed to discount his frustration in making the cake that night.

The stressed expression of Junmyeon, — due to an unnecessary concern to every detail of the revenue of that cake — was severe. However, the strands combed back in a tuft to prevent hair from falling over the food and his furred browns were the most adorable things that Yixing could see in those moments when they cooked together — even if that face only reflected Kim's stress when something in the recipe went wrong, making their bonding time not that _bonding_ (just stressful, to be honest.)

"Why isn't this cake growing?" Junmyeon complained, leaning against the counter with an impatient expression on his face. The businessman was completely methodical, and for him, if the recipe said _'in 15 minutes,'_ he would expect it to be ready in 15 minutes _sharp._

"Maybe it needs a little more time... did you check the stove temperature, love?" Yixing's voice was sweet as he checked the oven condition.

“Of course I checked." He answered. "This recipe is wrong. I will sue that site for misleading information.” Junmyeon complained again, impatiently strumming the counter while watching Yixing adjust something in the oven, right next to him. Unlike himself, he seemed calm doing it, even though the recipe indicated a different time than the cake was taking to be ready.

"Hey, calm down _, hothead."_ Yixing said with a smile, also leaning against the counter, next to Junmyeon. “We were supposed to have fun, weren't we?”

With his arms crossed, the other simply snorted with that angry pout as he always does when he doesn't want to admit that Yixing is right.

“How am I supposed to have fun when this fucking bake doesn't grow?” he justified himself, turning his face towards Yixing.

"Well, why _would you stress out_ with an ordinary cake which doesn't want to grow? C'mon, you are Kim Junmyeon, the famous CEO of SM entertainment." He gives him a little punch, making the other giggle.

And with pout lips, Junmyeon gave his first smile that day to Yixing, who almost melted when he saw him. He loved Junmyeon's smile.

"You got the point."

"I know I got."

"But it doesn't change the fact that the cake isn't growing and our bonding time is being wasted." He said with crossed arms to Yixing, who found himself without a convincing argument to answer him. The fact was, cooking might not have been the best idea, but the moment he saw Junmyeon almost explode on the phone, he thought it was the best option. "Seeing this _failure_ is not fun."

Then, thoughtfully, he remembered the old good times, when they were both just roommates in college. In those days, Junmyeon didn't care about the cooking at all, and Yixing was the one responsible for that kind of task. Recalling the many times that Junmyeon hindered him to cook, he had the idea to do the same with him. Maybe the nostalgic feeling could help Junmyeon’s humor.

“Who said the recipe needs to go well to be fun?” He asked, picking the chantilly cream can up and shaking it before putting some on his finger. “Come here, I'm going to turn you into a santa~”

He took some steps forward his husband, with an innocent smile on his face.

“What?” Junmyeon frowned, pulling away from the counter and moving away from his boyfriend when he noticed him approaching with the cream in hand. “No, no, step back! You are going to get my shirt dirty. ”

"C'mon Myeonnie, you will look great with a mustache!" he ignored the fact that Junmyeon was wearing his work clothes and, between laughter, followed the man through the kitchen while the other was trying to run away.

And with slight concern, Junmyeon stepped back, being chased by his boyfriend until his back felt the cold marble of the kitchen counter. Cornered, he hurried to try to get some wooden spoon to keep Yixing away from him. However, when he least noticed, the youngest had already cornered him there, both arms resting on his sides, leaving him with no way out.

“No way out, _baby._ ” He whispered, leaning further and further as Junmyeon pulled his face away from him. Yixing held back the laugh that threatened to leave when he found himself in that situation with his boyfriend, so common when they were still just friends — after all, Yixing always cooked for Junmyeon, but in the past, it was Junmyeon who used to disturb him. 

"C'mon Yixinguie, let it go this time... This is my best shirt!" He tried to convince him, pointing to his own body, which, behind the apron, was still wearing that light blue shirt he used to work with, along with the usual black social pants. "You don't want to see my expensive clothes dirty, do you?" 

“I’m not going to make them dirty, sweetie. You are wearing an apron, did you forget?” Answered, smirking next to Junmyeon's lips. "Now stay still, I promise I won't do anything as long as you close your eyes."

“And why should I trust you?”

“Why shouldn't you? I just want to kiss you...”

And even though hesitant, at last, Junmyeon decided to believe in his words. Then, he closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss. But what he received was no longer a kiss. Yixing’s kisses were sweet, but they weren’t that sweet and _creamy._

_It was Chantilly._

"Yixing!" He yelled, hearing his boyfriend laugh while Junmyeon was still trying to get rid of the white cream all over his face. It was sticky and he would surely have revenge.

Then he took the chantilly can from Yixing's hand and put some on the forefingers, trying to stain his boyfriend's face equally. Failing several times while Yixing was trying to hold him, he only stopped when his boyfriend finally held Junmyeon's arms — so he wouldn't manage to reach your face with that cream. “Are you mad, huh? Why? You look cute with this all over your face! ” He contested, his dimples showing up as he smiled. Junmyeon grimaced in response.

“So would you! Why don't you put it all over _your_ face? ” He tried to reach the boyfriend's face again, again unsuccessfully. Unlike college days, now Yixing's arms were much stronger than his, so they easily stopped him, grabbing both wrists tightly. At that moment, Junmyeon hated himself for having stopped going to the gym years ago.

"Um ... You want me to have whipped cream all over my face, then?" He asked, slowly putting Junmyeon's hands down, while he leaned further towards the other's face, with a smile that almost disrupted the other. He even forgot that he was trying to take revenge. "Can I pick it from your face?"

“What do y…” Before he could finish his sentence, Junmyeon felt his lips being pressed against Yixing's, those who didn't take long to explore the Korean's mouth better. As soon as he felt that sweet taste in his kiss, Junmyeon took the firmness out of the arms that were fighting against his boyfriend, so that it wouldn't be long before Yixing released them. With his hands free, he allowed himself to take them up to Junmyeon’s waist and squeeze them, pressing them against the counter shortly thereafter, causing a sigh between the kiss with the act.

“Yixing…” he murmured between the kiss when he needed a breath, being shut up again by his boyfriend shortly thereafter, who sucked the other's lower lip, ingesting the sweet cream present in him. Junmyeon’s entire face turned red in response, showing how much he was ashamed.

"Hmm?" He asked as if he were doing nothing too much, moving his lower belly over the Korean's, making him sigh with the least friction caused. Their faces were still close to each other and their mouths tasted sweet while the mess in that situation was clear. There was still white cream in the corner of Junmyeon's mouth while Yixing was licking the mess in his own mouth with his tongue, feeling the sweet taste of the whipped cream.

Once again not allowing Junmyeon to respond, he grabbed his thighs and lifted his body over the counter, positioning himself between the man's legs and moving his hips against that slightly bulky region on his. Lips close to his as he tasted labored Kim's breathing, who kept his eyes closed to control his reactions to those provocations that tortured him completely, even if still on the tissues he used. Just feeling something rigid move with that sluggishness between his legs while Yixing's gaze made him feel hard and sorely needed for more. If they weren't about to let the cake burn, Junmyeon would take off all the clothes right there and ask Yixing to fuck on that counter.

"B-bae..." Junmyeon sighed again, melting in his arms.

"I love it when you call me bae, did I already tell you?" He squeezed Junmyeon's legs as he separated them further, softly thrusting that region which. Although covered by the fabrics, Yixing could feel the softness of his ass in friction with his covered cock.

In reaction, Junmyeon moaned softly, looking at Yixing with his eyes with difficulty, asking for mercy.

He was resisting, Yixing could see because he knew that the boyfriend doesn’t resist when he rubbed himself like that.

"Yi-Yixing." He held Yixing's arms tightly, making him stop. "Something is burning.”

As soon as Junmyeon said that, Yixing sniffed and finally smelled burning, walking away from his body just to remove the cake from the oven. He took the gloves and, after turning off the stove, opened the oven, receiving a bad smoke smelling as soon as the metal door moved.

He looked at the dark, not-so-scented cake and then looked at his boyfriend, who was still sitting on the counter. When he looked at him, Junmyeon was looking at his own lap while cleaning the rest with whipped cream on his face with a damp cloth. He didn't need to be close to him to notice that he was catching his breath — which Yixing had recently taken — with difficulty, avoiding Yixing’s gaze.

Junmyeon, in turn, did not know if he should curse or thank the cake for burning it and making the boyfriend stop making him want to be fucked in an _inappropriate place._ If he was messed up like that just because of a few kisses, imagine if he had delved a little deeper into Yixing’s touches?

"That's why we stopped cooking together," he said after a while in silence, smiling awkwardly. Yixing could do no other than the same.

"I will remember that the next time I choose something to do together." Zhang concluded, defeated.

And with a shake of his head, Junmyeon agreed, watching the volume still present between his legs. Knowing that this was not the best time to take care of it, he limited himself to leaving the counter in the direction of cleaning materials so that they could fix up the mess made in the kitchen.

Yixing saw all the scene and held his laugh while seeing Junmyeon waking towards him.

"Don't look at me like that, it was your fault." he said as he handed the damp cloth to Zhang, who laughed at that. "What's it?"

"Nothing. I just think your pants say otherwise. ” He pointed to Junmyeon's pants, which hit him lightly with the towel he had in hands. "Hey!" 

“To be honest, _this_ ” He pointed to his pants, with arched brows. "Is also your fault."

Surprised, Zhang just stared at him for a second while Junmyeon opened the windows and tried to minimize the smell of burning in the kitchen.

"So... should I reward you?" he asked with a suggestive smile on his face, receiving (again) the wet towel over his face. 

"First the mess. Then, we can talk about it." Junmyeon said, turning around. However, no matter how much he hid his face, Yixing knew he had a smile on his lips when he said that.

And Yixing might even be guilty for all that mess, but he didn't regret having burnt that cake at all. Not when it was thanks to him that he experienced Junmyeon's flavor that night.


End file.
